


Another turtle

by tmnt_2000



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Betrayal, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmnt_2000/pseuds/tmnt_2000
Summary: Leonardo befriends himself with another turtle. Can he trust him enough or is he up to something?





	Another turtle

» chapter 1 «  
Leo's POV:   
I'm so ticked of right now. My brother Raph and I had a fight again which didn't surprised me. It's not like all the other fights we had before so I just..ran off. Usually he is the one who does that but I couldn't handle him any longer. I ran towards the next ladder which lead to the surface. I climbed it, made my way to one of the highest roofs of NYC and sat down after getting on it. I let out a long sight. What has gotten into him lately? I don't know and why does he always has to let his anger out on me. Sure I'm one of his brothers and I don't want the other to deal with it. He always had to let it out on me since we were kids. I just sat there for a while and tried to think for something logical to do but nothing came in my head. It got late and I thought of heading back to the lair so I got up. Then I got this weird feeling that something was watching me. Nothing I never felt before. It can't be a foot or kraang it must be something else. I reached for my swords and looked around. I got curious. Who or what would watch me in that time? I walked around on the huge roof, tightly gripping on my swords then I heard something ran past me from behind. I quickly turned around but it was gone. This can't be a human or anything. I started stepping back looking from side to side and finally reaching the edge of the roof. I stayed still and scanned the area. Nothing was there. It must have been my imagination. I put my swords away then started making my way from the building. Suddenly something put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I gasped quietly and turned around and I couldn't believe what I saw. Another turtle? Not just another turtle it was a way bigger one. He was watching me the whole time. I took a small step back not knowing if he will attack me or not. He just looked down at me with the same expression on his face probably cause he hasn't seen another mutated turtle yet just like me. Well besides my brothers. After a long silence I decided to speak.


End file.
